


it's love

by fiveameyes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prose Poem, basically a headcanon, wrote this at midnight in 15 minutes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveameyes/pseuds/fiveameyes
Summary: it's not just a pretty boy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	it's love

**Author's Note:**

> probably could have made this longer but i wrote it midst a session of heavy sobbing so i think i did well considering the circumstances

it’s not just a pretty boy. richie supposes that, yes, it  _ is  _ a pretty boy. it’s waking up on a sunday morning surrounded by all of his friends, and turning over to see big brown eyes and freckled, sunburnt cheeks, and a slightly scrunched up nose and barely parted lips, and a soft jaw and eyebrow hairs out of place from sleeping for hours. it’s all those features formed into one timid face that was already looking at him, even just as he woke up. it is a very pretty boy. 

but that’s not all it is. it’s sitting, shoulders touching in the movie theater, giggling about the poor special effects in the low-budget movie richie dragged him to. it’s sharing the popcorn that richie didn’t pay for even though he’ll end up eating most of it, and fingertips brushing and faces flushing and a mantra of  _ dontfreakoutdontfreakoutdontfreakout  _ and thinking that this can’t possibly be as romantic as it feels. their fingers are covered in butter and all richie did in response was grab a handful of the snack and shove it into his mouth without even looking over, chewing as loudly and grossly as he can to break the silence. it’s a cry of ‘gross, richie,’ and a knock on the shoulder because somehow the loud chewing worked, and they’re okay.

it’s going home that night and wanting to scream into his pillow because he misses that moment, that touch, that one second where everything was  _ maybe  _ and _ if you just move your hand to the right  _ before he ruined it with a loud smack of his lips and picking a kernel out of his teeth. 

it’s richie knowing that he ruins everything but never knowing how to stop. because sure, he was panicked and the second he could have reached over and grabbed his hand was scary and unfamiliar and he  _ didntknowwhatodo  _ but. the noise of his spit in his mouth as he chewed was the loudest noise he had ever heard and it was like his body reacted on its own accord. as if his muscles made a decision before he could say  _ wait, i want this.  _

it’s getting up the next day and pretending like it never happened. 

it’s another sleepover, this time with only two parties, and being absolutely terrified of sleeping in the same bed but being more terrified of offering to sleep on the floor. it’s sleeping in the same bed and sharing a blanket and giving him a t-shirt to sleep in. it’s not being able to fall asleep because he’s so close to richie he can feel the warmth from his chest and turning around to see his face  _ right there  _ and he’s looking at richie so soft and sweet and richie wants nothing but to kiss him. 

it’s the smallest, saddest whisper of ‘eddie,’ and ducking his head forward to kiss him. it’s waiting for just a second, terrified, because surely he’s gonna pull away. 

but he doesn’t pull away. he presses his lips to richie’s even harder and they’re  _ kissing  _ and it’s  _ wonderful.  _ it’s everything richie has ever dreamed of and they kiss and kiss until their lungs are out of air and richie’s heart is ready to burst out of his chest, and eddie laughs, quiet and sweet, and presses one more kiss to richie’s chin, then curls up into his chest and falls asleep. 

it’s waking up to a kiss on the nose and a ‘wanna make pancakes?’

it’s making pancakes, and richie getting the powder mix on his face and eddie laughing, so he puts some on  _ his  _ face and then they both look silly and they’re laughing so hard they can’t breathe, and eddie leans in again and kisses him, square on the lips in the morning light. it’s richie’s stomach swooping and diving in to plant kisses all over eddie’s face and scream ‘cute, cute, cute!’ over and over again. it’s eddie laughing as loud as he ever has and smearing pancake mix into his hair and dodging his kisses only to plant some of his own. 

it’s eating pancakes while holding hands, and feeding each other little bites. it’s the happiest richie has ever been in his entire life. it’s love.


End file.
